


The General and His Shadow

by White_Rainbow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Job, Director Krennic of the First Order AU, Fluff, Hand Job, Hitaka (mentioned), Hux really needed this, Kylux (mentioned), M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, So much praise, Sub Hux, Voyeurism, dom Krennic, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux fancies himself the most powerful man in the galaxy only to find that his power means nothing in the presence of Director Krennic.</p><p><b>Chapter Excerpt:</b><br/>“Your problem, General Hux, is that you preoccupy yourself with petty officers and Force-sensitive amateurs when in all reality, you need someone who will show you...” Hux found himself pressed against the wall of the study. Krennic leaned in and pressed his lips to Hux’s ear, “...that you are no longer the most powerful man in the room.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General and His Shadow

[Director.Krennic]:  _ General Hux. An urgent matter requires your attention at 1700 tonight. We shall discuss matters in your study. Do not be late. _

Hux stared at the message incredulously.

The invitation from the mysterious Director Krennic was bad enough, but the audacity to hold the meeting in Hux’s  _ own study _ . And...there was something else. The timing of it.

_ 1700... _

Hux had extended an invitation to Lieutenant Mitaka at 1700 in his study for...less than professional relations. It was 1650 now. Hux felt a chill, the Lieutenant was always early and Hux enjoyed making him wait. Hux was fifteen minutes away from his study. 

The last time he made Mitaka wait, he walked in to find the Lieutenant splayed across his desk, naked and stroking himself. 

It was a beautiful sight.

Hux deleted the message and made a hasty descent towards the study, hoping that his Lieutenant had not taken such a lewd initiative this evening.

_ Krennic has not been on the  _ Finalizer  _ for more than a week and already he is a nuisance. _

Hux had not met Director Krennic directly before, only heard vague rumors about him. The ship’s database had a sparse amount of intel on him as well. The position of Director seemed to be some form of intel-gathering profession. Even his colonels had reported that Krennic did little more than silently observe the crew and succeeded only in making them nervous (and work more efficiently as a side-effect). 

From what Hux gleaned about Krennic himself was that he had been an integral part of the First Order since its inception. Before that, he was an Imperial legend, and the Republic’s most formidable opponent after the destruction of the second and final Death Star. And despite the Empire’s defeat, his name had still haunted the halls of the Republic…

_ Until  _ I _ destroyed Republic that is. _

In short, Hux was not impressed.

Krennic was now a mere officer of the First Order, Imperial war veteran or no, and had no authority over General Hux to call such a meeting without his permission. 

_ In any case,  _ Hux thought with a smirk,  _ Krennic would have to wait outside my study for me. Only Mitaka and Kylo have access besides myself. And neither one of them would- _

Hux stopped short.

Hux checked his datapad. It was 1700 on the dot, yet the long corridor leading to his study was empty.

Hux’s eye twitched.

He proceeded down the hall, adjusting his gloves. 

He swiped his keycard and the double-doors slid open.

Hux crossed the threshold, the doors hissing behind him quietly, too quiet for the two occupants of the room to notice his presence.

Director Krennic was a tall man, that much Hux could see, and his blonde and grey hair was neatly combed. A long flowing cape billowed behind him, but anything beyond that was obscured, as the Director’s focus was on the Lieutenant Mitaka. 

Mitaka was fully dressed at least, Hux noted. He was leaning against the desk, his hands clutching the edge. Though the man towered over Mitaka in an intimidating fashion, the Lieutenant’s gentle face held an unmistakable expression of wonderment.

Krennic’s voice was too low for Hux to make out the words, but whatever was being said brought a pink hue to Mitaka’s soft cheeks. Those black eyes glittered adoringly and…

Hux grinded his teeth as Krennic glided a black-gloved hand across Mitaka’s jawline.

“Lieutenant,” Hux barked. 

Krennic did not flinch, nor did his hand pull away from Mitaka. Instead, his fingers hovered for a moment before he lowered them, clearly by his  _ own  _ accord and not because Hux had “caught” him in anything.

Mitaka, meanwhile, practically fell off the desk and straightened himself up.

“Yes, sir?” Mitaka said, adjusting his crooked officer’s cap.

“Director Krennic and I have a meeting. We shall have to postpone our discussion for a later time.”

“Yes, sir, of course. Sorry, General.” Mitaka nodded. He looked up at Krennic then back at Hux, then back at Krennic.

Hux arched an eyebrow. “You are dismissed, Lieutenant.”

Before Mitaka could stray too far, the Director placed a hand on the Lieutenant’s shoulder. It did not appear forceful and yet Mitaka froze as though caught in a vice grip, gazing wide-eyed at the Director.

“Do not stray too far, Lieutenant.” Krennic’s voice was soft with a delicate Imperial cadence. “I may have need of your  _ expertise  _ later.” 

Mitaka gave Hux an embarrassingly guilty look despite the young officer hardly being at fault for what transpired here.

“Yes, Director,” Mitaka said weakly. He clicked his heels and bowed to both the Director and the General before quickly exiting the room.

Hux remained where he was until the doors sealed shut behind him, then marched towards the Director who  _ still _ had not turned to face the General directly.

“Director Krennic, you had better provide me with a more adequate reason of  _ why _ you barged into my study aside from badgering one of my officers.”

“Did he seem badgered?” The Director took his time turning around, too preoccupied with a datapad in his hands to bother looking at Hux. “I believe he was rather eager to meet my acquaintance.” 

With a final tap of the datapad, the Director raised his eyes to meet the General.

Hux had meant to march up to the Director and bore into him with his trademark icy glare. The look Krennic gave him, however, stopped him in his tracks.

Hux held his breath.

Piercing did not begin to describe the eyes of Director Krennic. 

The blue-gray storms that churned within those orbs were accompanied by a strong brow that seemed the formidable opponents to Hux’s frosty blue gaze. A hawkish nose sat prominently on a narrow face framed with high, regal cheekbones. A thin upper lip rested against a fuller, bottom lip that Hux tried not to stare at for too long. He instead looked down at the finely-tailored white uniform of which Hux had never seen before in the First Order. A series of imperial medals lined the right breast of his firm chest. A black belt with a silver buckle of the First Order insignia cinched a narrow waist and flared out to a pair of lean long legs. Hux drew his gaze back up and regained his scowl.

“He is my Lieutenant and my responsibility. I suggest if you have need of an officer you take it up with either myself or Colonel Datoo and we shall find you one.”

Krennic arched an eyebrow. “But not Lieutenant Mitaka? I wonder, why not?”

Hux gritted his teeth. “You did not barge into my office to talk about him.”

“No, I did not, General Hux. I came here to see you. The Lieutenant was a mere bonus to my visit. I hope you do not mind my intrusion. Your study seemed the perfect place for us to properly meet.” The Director held out a gloved hand. “Director Krennic,” he said with a thin smile and a glint in his eye. “It is a pleasure.” 

Hux did not blink, instead glaring holes in the Director as he took his hand. “General Hux,” he said, formally. “But then you already knew this.”

“Oh, I know a great many things, General Hux,” Krennic replied, tightening his grip on Hux’s hand, “For instance, did you know that there are one hundred and fifty seven unmarked, unregistered surveillance cameras on the  _ Finalizer _ ?”

Hux felt ice water flood through his veins.

“And of those same one hundred and fifty seven unmarked, unregistered surveillance cameras, I and I alone have access to all of them?”

Hux said nothing, realizing that Krennic had not yet released his hand.

“Would you like to know where one of those one hundred and fifty seven cameras are, General?”

“In this room,” Hux answered, quietly, his stomach flipping at the thought.

“Precisely. Now imagine my surprise when I reviewed the holovid of the camera in this room and discovered that not only was the General of the First Order fraternizing with one Lieutenant Mitaka, but also the notorious Force-user Kylo Ren.”

Hux felt his world spin for a moment. 

But only for a moment.

Drawing himself up, Hux stepped forward until he was eye-to-eye with the Director. “Do not presume that you have any control over me because of your status, Director. I am the General here. These unmarked, unregistered cameras will be removed from my ship  _ immediately _ or I will see you court-martialed and stripped of your status before the week’s end.”

“Oh, General,” Krennic said in a honeyed voice, drawing even closer than the general dared, somehow towering over the General despite his similarity in height. “I do not think you understand who you are dealing with. And perhaps that is part of your problem.”

“And what problem is that?” Hux kept his voice even, but found his heart pounding in his chest. 

He could smell the spice of the Director’s cologne, mixed with the crisp smell of his uniform and the faintest trace of a sweet tobacco. He resisted breathing in deep, despite the inviting scent.

Krennic bore into him with those blue-gray tempests and said in a low, silky tone, “That you have spent your whole life ignorant of what it feels like to stand in the presence of one truly superior to yourself.” Krennic took another step forward and Hux found himself, for the first time in his life, taking a step back. 

Krennic advanced again and again Hux took another step back…

And another...and another. 

“You have stood before men who have outranked you, but you have always known your superiority far outranks anyone with more medals on their breast.”

Hux’s mouth went dry. Those steel trap eyes, that cool, commanding voice, they lured him in and yet Hux continued to back away. 

“Your problem, General Hux, is that you preoccupy yourself with petty officers and Force-sensitive amateurs when in all reality, you need someone who will show you...” Hux found himself pressed against the wall of the study. Krennic leaned in and pressed his lips to Hux’s ear, “...that you are no longer the most powerful man in the room.”

The double-doors hissed open, the noise caused Hux to flinch, another reaction that he did not realize he was capable of doing. And yet every part of Hux was on edge. An electrical thrill coursed through him as Krennic stood just a hair’s breadth away.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, General Hux,” Krennic said, his gloved fingers glided along Hux’s forehead, gliding along the perfectly combed hair. A few strands fell at his touch. Hux swallowed hard. “I shall call upon you again soon. Until then, do not worry, the holovids and their content are safe with me.”

By the time Hux had mustered up a threatening retort befitting his status, Krennic had already left the study.

\-----

Hux did not wait to be “called upon” by the arrogant Director. 

Hux was still the General of the First Order and only the Supreme Leader had the authority to make Hux wait to be summoned. If Krennic thought he was going to gain the upper hand on Hux by holding damning holovids as blackmail he was sorely mistaken.

Hux stood in front of Krennic’s office and swiped his badge. The door panel flickered green for a moment, then back to red again.

Hux frowned and swiped again. It remained locked.

Hux fumed.  _ I should have access to every millimeter of the Finalizer. How did he manage to deny me access on my own ship? _

Before Hux could futily slide his keycard through the door panel a third time, the double-doors slid open. 

When the  _ Finalizer  _ was built, Hux was sure that his quarters were substantially larger than his subordinates quarters. This included the guest rooms. As Hux walked into Krennic’s quarters however, he found that not only was the room just as large as Hux’s, but possessed furnishing that rivaled his own. Tapestries of Imperial and First Order design lined the walls. The collection of Imperial artifacts lined the walls shamed Kylo Ren’s own extensive collection.

In the center of the room was a meter tall statue of Krennic himself, his head bowed, one gloved hand folded over the other. 

Hux blinked several times at it. 

_ Who  _ is  _ this man? _

“General,” Krennic called from down the small hallway. “Please, do make yourself comfortable.”

With a resentful snarl, Hux stormed down the hallway toward the room where the Director’s voice and...several other voices, came. 

The other voices sounded too familiar and a sick feeling came over the General.

He already knew what he would see before he stepped into the room. And even still the sight took his breath away.

_ “General,” moans the Lieutenant, his legs held up by his hands, his back flat against the desk, open and exposed as Hux plunges deep into him again and again. “Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop.” _

Hux tried to ignore the instinctive hardness pressing against his pants upon seeing the holovid of Mitaka in the center of the room.  He shrugged away such carnal desires, knowing that this was merely an attempt to throw the general off balance. He knew Krennic would do this because this was something  _ he  _ would do to throw off a rival.

Through the transparent holovid, Hux could see the Director sitting in a throne-like plush chair, leaning back casually, his legs parted, hands folded in his lap. He wore his regal white uniform sans the gaudy white cape. 

“Turn it off,” Hux said, keeping an even tone.

Krennic arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure you do not want to wait? I do believe your Lieutenant is close.”

_ Mitaka writhes on the desk, biting into his own fist which does nothing to muffle his deep, delicious moans.  _

“Turn. It. Off.”

Krennic waved a hand and the holovid withdrew into the small circular device in the floor.

“To what do I owe this impromptu visit, General? I can only assume you are here as a power play, not wanting to wait around for me to set up an appointment. Am I close?”

Hux said nothing, partially to keep his temper intact, but mostly because that was  _ exactly  _ why he was paying the Director a visit. 

Krennic did not wait for a response. “It certainly must have taken the wind out of your sails unable to just barge into my quarters without my say so.” His eyebrows knitted in an attempt for sympathy that grated on Hux’s nerves. “I apologize for that. As Director however, you can understand that I must maintain discretion in all things, my privacy least of all.”

Hux bristled. “And I see your privacy includes sitting alone watching me carry out my exploits?” 

He studied Krennic’s reaction, hoping for a glitter of anger at the insult. Instead, Krennic a sneer spread across those pink lips. “Indeed, these holovids have proven quite...educational, far beyond your mere sexual appetites.”

Hux could not conjure an adequate reply. Once again, Hux found himself at a disadvantage. 

_ How is it possible that a man whom I have never met can know so much about my affairs and I know so little about his.  _

Hux was not used to feeling vulnerable, but at every turn the Director seemed to be one step ahead of him, one keycard ahead, one security footage ahead, even one insulting quip ahead.

“Come here, General,” Krennic said, patting his thigh.

Hux’s balked for a moment before hiding it with a neutral expression. He remained where he was and ignored the burning gathering within his belly at the sound of the Director’s leather glove patting his crisp white trousers.

Krennic arched an austere eyebrow that made Hux feel as though he were a child in trouble and he fought everything he could to not cower beneath it.

“It would be wise to stay in my good graces, General Hux. You will find when I receive the respect I deserve, my lips are more tightly sealed with more…” he glanced at the holoprojector in the floor, “ _ sensitive _ manners.”

_ Always a step ahead,  _ Hux fumed. 

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Hux drew up as much dignity as he could and walked over to Krennic who awaited with an infuriatingly calm demeanor.

_ Of course he expects this. He expects me to do whatever he orders. This is real power. _

The last thought send a thrill through Hux body, however unwelcomed he kept telling himself it was.

He stopped short of Krennic’s lap, but the Director spared no time in taking Hux’s narrow hips in his hands and sitting Hux across his lap. Hux folded his hands over his lap, trying to cover the growing hardness. His face felt hot, his ears burned. He could not bear to look into those steely eyes that were probably thoroughly enjoying the General’s humiliation.

“There now, that’s not so hard is it?” Krennic crooned.

Hux said nothing, his breath catching as Krennic’s gloved hand pressed against the small of his back, supporting his posture.

“Do you know why someone as young as yourself is General of the First Order?”

At this Hux raised his eyes, his embarrassment set to the side to make way for his vanity. “Because I earned it,” he snapped.

“Yes, you did,” Krennic said, without hesitation. Hux frowned, scrutinizing Krennic’s face, looking for some hint of mockery, some comment that would bruise Hux’s ego.

“You are an extraordinary man, General. Even as a student at the academy I knew you were destined for greatness.” The director’s hand massaged the small of Hux’s back. His fingers were strong and yet tender. “You worked harder than your peers. Every decision you made was carried out with optimal ruthlessness.” His caress was...comforting. It was a foreign sensation, even his affairs with the Lieutenant and Ren were not this affectionate.

“You lied and cheated and stepped on the backs of others to get the results you needed,” Krennic continued, “and yet you remain the most loyal and dedicated officer the First Order has ever seen.”

Hux’s head spun. Feeling the Director’s gentle touch, hearing words of praise that even his own father, a decorated Imperial Officer never said to him. It felt...odd. Warm perhaps?

He was not a stranger to compliments, but so often he heard them from men who outranked him merely out of seniority or from subordinates hoping to get praise in return. 

Never had he received such observations from a man like Director Krennic.

_ And what does that mean? “A man like Krennic?”  _

Hux refused to acknowledge the fact he already knew the answer to that question.

“Do you know why Supreme Leader Snoke took note of your achievements? Why he chose your potential over the years of experience of hundreds of other officers vying for the position of General?”

“I feel sure you are going to tell me,” Hux said, his breath caught at the end of the sentence as Krennic’s free hand lay across Hux’s thigh. Hux looked down at the hand, the long fingers rubbing, but not squeezing, the palm pressing, but not advancing. The sheer contact set Hux’s nerves on edge and he bit his lip, suppressing a shiver.

“Because  _ I _ wanted you,” Krennic said. 

Hux’s heart lurched in his chest and he surrendered to look into those blue-gray whirlpools. 

“You are unlike any other officer I have ever known, General Hux. You are everything the First Order deserves in a General and I made sure Supreme Leader Snoke saw this as well. You were the obvious choice. And you,” Krennic’s hand slid up Hux’s thigh and this time, Hux did not tense up, “have never disappointed me.”

“Why are you telling me this,” Hux breathed, unable to quiet the hardness that now bulged urgently on his trousers. His hands fell from his lap, arms slack as he watched Krennic’s hand continue to travel upwards.

“Because,” Krennic unbuckled Hux’s belt, “you have just lost Starkiller Base, your greatest accomplishment.” He unfastened the hooks of Hux’s pants. “And you are coping by fraternizing with your subordinates,” He pulled down the black briefs beneath Hux’s pants. “and a very dangerous, very unpredictable Force-using  _ boy. _ ” 

Hux sucked in a deep breath as Krennic pulled out his cock and held firmly in his hand. 

“I am here to set you straight.” His palm stroked Hux’s shaft drawing out a series of quickened breaths from the General. “I will not see my greatest accomplishment fall because of the minor setbacks the Resistance has caused you.” 

“I am the General of the First Order,” Hux said through gritted teeth, his hands clenched at his sides resisting the urge to brace himself against this man and buck his hips into his strong grip. “I do not ‘fall.’ I know what I am doing.”

“And therein lies your weakness, General. You think your actions have no consequences. That you can do anything you want because you are the General. I am here to remind you, there will  _ always _ be someone more powerful than you.” 

Hux looked into Krennic’s eyes, his own eyelids hooded and his mouth wet with need. The director was close now, his breath against the General’s lips. The hand on his back now moved up to his neck and Hux’s skin rose with goosebumps as Krennic caressed his hair.

“Tell me, General,” Krennic purred, “you waste your time with young officers and overly emotional knights, but when have you ever, dealt with someone above your station? And more importantly,” Krennic tilted his head, those piercing eyes boring into him, “When was the last time you had felt truly powerless, boy?”

Hux’s response came in the form of a pathetic whimper as Krennic’s hand pulled away from Hux’s throbbing cock.

“That’s what I thought.” Krennic said, brushing the loose strands of hair back on Hux’s otherwise perfectly combed hair. “Now, be a good boy and get on your knees.”

Hux let out a soft gasp at the request. 

His body ached for this man. His head was dizzy with need for him. And in a way Hux had always needed him, or the idea of him, someone more powerful than he. Someone who could challenge the great General of the First Order.

Hux had known a shadow existed behind his ascent to power. There was some mysterious entity that had opened opportunities for him to seize. It allowed him to position himself before the right people at the right times. It was more than luck that at the height of his achievements the Supreme Leader Snoke took note of him above any of the other more experienced candidates for General. 

And this whole time, Hux was so convinced that influential shadow was his own father. The man whom he thought truly had that kind of pull. It was not. Director Krennic was responsible. A man who the Supreme Leader kept separate from the rest of the First Order to observe, to gather intel, someone who watches the watchmen. 

And the same man who just reduced the most powerful General in the galaxy to a blushing, quivering mass on his knee. 

Slowly...very slowly...Hux slid off Krennic’s lap. The Director parted his legs and Hux sank to his knees and bowed his head.

“Good boy,” Krennic said, and Hux felt a comforting hand against his cheek, the smooth leather caressing him like he had never been touched before. Gently it slide down under his chin and tilted his head up. Those eyes owned him. He  _ wanted _ them to own him. When he gazed into those stormy orbs the weight of responsibility lifted from his shoulders. All that existed was the yearning he felt thrumming through his body and the need to hear more words of praise from the man who had been molding him from the shadows.

Hux knelt forward and pressed his lips against the tip of Krennic’s cockhead, outlined within his white trousers. It twitched and shifted against his lips. An uneven breath escaped the Director. “Such a good boy.”

_ A good boy... _ No one had ever dared speak to Hux that way. But looking up at this dashing older man, feeling him stroke his cheek and speak these soft praises with that silken voice, Hux found himself craving more. 

More caresses, more praise, more of  _ him.  _

Hux knelt up and unbuckled Krennic’s belt and unfastened his trousers. Krennic offered no help, urging him only by continuing to stroke Hux’s hair and cheek with those soft leather gloves. He wore a soft smile of which Hux kept glancing up to ensure it was still there. 

When he pulled out Krennic’s cock, he found it long and slender, like a sword that he would happily impale himself upon. He paused before taking it into his mouth. He wanted approval. He wanted permission.

He wanted to be a good boy.

“May I,” Hux rubbed his cheek against the side of the silky skin of Director’s shaft. “Please?” 

“Only if you say it,” the director said. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to suck your cock,” Hux said, breathless, his chest heaving with need. “I want you to fill my mouth. I want to show you I can be,” he swallowed, “ _ good _ to you…”

The simple act of Krennic biting his bottom lip sent shivers through his body. 

“Then show me how good you can be, General.” 

Hux started with small licks. The tip of his tongue gliding around the ridge of the director’s head, circling around, enjoying the soft uneven breaths from Krennic. His lips wrapped around the cockhead for a moment before drawing up and placing a kiss against his slit, tasting the precum already surfacing there. He glided his mouth along the letting the precum coat his lips before licking up its saltiness. 

Even as Krennic’s breathing grew heavier it was not enough, Hux wanted more. 

He pulled away with another kiss and pressed the flat of his tongue against the base of Krennic’s shaft, dragging it upwards. He was rewarded with the faintest of moans. A soft throaty sound almost drowned out by those long heavy breaths, but unmistakable. Hux pulled away and repeated the long, slow lick, pressing his tongue harder, squeezing Krennic’s thighs tighter. 

It had been years since he had pleasured a man like this, his snobbery getting the best of him believing this was a position of an inferior man. But kneeling here between Krennic’s legs, wrapping his lips around his cockhead and descending onto his shaft, he felt like there was no greater honor. He was not an inferior man, but he was in the presence of someone more powerful than he who deserved everything Hux could provide him.

Krennic’s cockhead pressed against the resistance at the back of Hux’s throat for only a moment before Hux drew himself up. He relaxed his throat with a long exhale and pushed Krennic deeper inside him. He earned a deep, velvety moan from Krennic.

“Hux,” Krennic groaned. “You truly are extraordinary.” 

Tears pricked at Hux’s eyes at this and felt that exquisite gloved hand run through his perfectly combed hair and gently push down urging Hux to deepthroat him again...and again. 

Krennic’s hips pushed up at each descent, Hux’s head and his cock meeting each other in an intimate, slow rhythm. 

“That’s it,” Krennic breathed. “You do indeed excel in all things, don’t you, my boy?”

Hux moaned appreciatively in return, his rhythm increasing, his hips rutting the empty air, his fingers digging into Krennic’s thighs. 

“So perfect,” Krennic gasped. “Everything that you are, all that you do.”

Nothing else mattered in the world except for Krennic’s cock and Hux’s mouth and the sounds of praise and pleasure from the Director’s lips. Even if this evening ended with Hux’s own member unsatisfied it did not matter. Hux’s only need was to keep those luscious moans going and to maybe be rewarded with more praise, more reassurance of Hux’s greatness.

“General, I am coming,” Krennic tightened his grip on Hux’s red locks, holding his head firm as his warm seed filled Hux’s mouth. 

Hux let out a hungry whimper, swallowing eagerly at this gift, reveling in knowing he did a good job and tears welled in his eyes as Krennic said, “You’ve done well, boy. You are perfection.”

Hux slowly pulled Krennic’s slick cock out of his mouth and knelt back on his heels, panting and squirming, sweat tricking down his temples. He looked up the Director who sheathed himself and knelt down to wipe the traces of himself off of Hux’s wet lips. 

“Such a beautiful man.” Krennic said, his face glistened with the faintest sweat. “Come here,” he gently took Hux’s arm and pulled him to his feet. Hux willingly complied, his cock’s tip cold with precum and aching to be touched, though Krennic took care not to touch it as he turned Hux around and pulled him into his lap. Hux pressed his back against the Director and was faced out into the room. He felt Krennic’s strong arms wrap around him. 

“Tell me, General, how do you feel?”

Hux fought hard to concentrate, but feeling Krennic’s hands around his waist, roaming his body, even over his uniform made it increasingly difficult to focus. 

“I...don’t know,” he said honestly. 

What had come over him to bend to the Director like this? Was his need for praise truly that great? Was this man’s hold over him truly that strong?

Suddenly the holovid kicked on again and Hux found himself staring at a hologram version of himself naked, pinning the wrists of a larger man he faced against the wall. The man had long black hair, a jagged scar across this face and moaned like a whore as Hux pounded into him.

Heat washed over Hux’s body followed by a cold chill of embarrassment. “Turn it o-” his words were cut off as Krennic grabbed hold of his shaft. He cried out and pressed his back hard against Krennic’s chest, his hips squirming.

“No,” the director said, his breath hot against Hux’s ear, his voice low and stern. “I want you to watch. I want you to come remembering how much control you have over this Force-using  _ boy  _ and know that right now, you have no control at all.”

Hux squirmed and pushed against Krennic.

“Do not move,” the Director ordered.

Hux froze. 

“Good boy,” Krennic worked Hux’s shaft in his hand with an expert grip. “Look at yourself,” Krennic ordered.

Hux’s chest heaved as he watched himself pump into Ren over and over. The volume on the holovid was low, but Ren’s obscene sounds vibrated through the loudspeakers. 

“Tell me, General,” Krennic purred, “did you feel powerful fucking him against that wall?”

The leather glove tightened around Hux’s cock, almost painfully, and yet it was unlike any pleasure Hux had experienced at his hand or any other.

“Yes,” he whimpered.

“And do you feel powerful now?”

Hux felt Krennic’s palm against his chest, his other hand pumped his shaft faster. He wanted to squirm like Kylo on the holovid who rutted helplessly against the wall begging Hux to let him come. But Hux could not beg, and he could not move. Krennic forbade it.

“No,” he moaned.

“Are you helpless,” Krennic pressed.

“Yes,” Hux gasped.

“And tell me, General. Is this what you want? To feel powerless? To surrender your control to me?”

Hux was getting so close, his body thrummed with need. His thighs burned. His hands clenched at his sides helplessly.

“Yes,” Hux moaned.

“Yes, what?” Krennic tightened his grip and stopped pumping. 

So close to the edge, Hux let out a strangled cry at the sudden lack of movement.

“Yes, sir!” he sobbed. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

A surge of gratitude coursed through Hux, unhinging his will, allowing himself to completely and utterly surrender to this man who could only make him feel this way. 

“Please,” Hux felt tears in his eyes, “may I come? I’m so close.”

Krennic ran a tender hand over Hux’s forehead and coaxed his head back to rest on his shoulder, and tilted his chin towards him, towards his lips. “You may.” 

Krennic pressed his mouth against Hux’s. His lips were soft. They parted and his warm tongue slipped between Hux’s lips, lapping up Hux’s grateful moans of release. Hux ran a hand through the beautiful silver and blonde hair, feeling the velvety texture trimmed short against his neck.

He came knowing he pleased the Director. He came knowing he had earned it…

Hux shivered as the last of his release left him weak and dizzy. He pulled away from Krennic’s lips and pressed his forehead against his, panting heavily.

The holovid clicked off and silence filled the air, broken only by the heavy breathing of Hux as he struggled to regain his composure. 

“You did so well,” Krennic’s soothing voice brought a soft sob from Hux. His mind swam with the euphoria of it all and though he expected his mind to scream at him to find some semblance of self-control, he found that he didn’t care. He leaned heavily against Krennic, melting into his arms.

“Thank you,” Hux breathed.

Several moments ticked by before Hux finally had the strength to gather his faculties.

He slid off Krennic’s lap and adjusted himself, buttoning up his uniform and frowning at the stains over his pants that just a minute ago did not matter in the least. He looked back at Krennic who still reclined in his chair, his gloves had been removed and set aside. He cast a thoughtful look at Hux.

“Was this the Supreme Leader’s plan?” Hux asked. “To send you here and remind me of my place?”

“The Supreme Leader does not know I am here,” Krennic replied. “I came here on my own. Snoke believes your loss of Starkiller has not affected you negatively you, and he has not lost faith in you as a General.”

“If that is the case, then why are you here?”

Director Krennic rose from his chair and walked up to Hux, scrutinizing him with a stern brow. “Snoke is a fool. His enamoured obsession with Kylo Ren clouds his judgement of his officers. If he used so much as a thimble-full of the Force on your mind he would see the state you are in.”

Hux bristled. “And what state is that?”

“You are  _ breaking _ , General. You just lost a crucial battle with the Resistance that costed you your pet project, your ‘child’ so to speak. You have spent your time drowning yourself in the affections of two very different, very inappropriate liaisons because you do not want to face your mourning alone. You have the world on your shoulders, Hux, because you truly believe you are alone. It is my error that I did not approach you sooner, but I assure you I am here now.”

Hux regained some of his defiance, but his words came out half-hearted. “I do not need assistance in my duties.”

“No, you do not. But you do need to know that you do not carry this weight alone.”

Hux looked away only to have Krennic tip his chin back to look into his eyes.

“If you feel yourself begin to slide again, you come to me. I do not want you fraternizing with insubordinates and dangerous pawns of Ren and jeopardize your career in the First Order. Is that clear?”

“Yes…”

Krennic stepped closer. “Again,” he clipped.

“Yes, sir.” Hux said, urgently this time.

Krennic brushed his lips over Hux’s mouth. Hux leaned up to delve deeper, but the Director pulled away. 

“You are a good boy, Hux. I am so proud of you.”

A foreign feeling of warmth spread through Hux’s chest, and tears threatened to surface in his serious gaze, but he managed to swallowing them back, the euphoria of orgasm fading, giving way to his controlled mannerisms once again.

“Yes, well, thank you Director.” 

Krennic took Hux’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. 

“I mean it, Armitage,” he whispered, “I am proud of you.”

Hux did not realize the tears fell from his cheeks until Krennic brushed them away.

“Th-thank you, sir,” Hux said, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
